Innocence
by Elizar
Summary: A one shot Ah! My Goddess and Warhammer 40,000 crossover.


**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Gunner (admin@elizar.com)  
**Basis:** Ah! My Goddess, Warhammer 40,000  
**Protagonist(s):** Keiichi, Belldandy  
**Antagonist(s):** Tyrsenarc  
**Synopsis:** A one shot Ah! My Goddess and Warhammer 40,000 crossover.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
**FanFic Notes:** This fanfic was "fluff text" in an original Ah! My Goddess/Warhammer 40,000 crossover Army Codex I co-created with a fellow 40K player. The said Codex can be downloaded from my personal site; although you need to be a Warhammer 40,000 player to understand it.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
The carnage was exhilarating.  
  
Tyrsenarc, Keeper of Secrets, Greater Daemon of Slannesh, had never dreamed the mysterious aliens were capable of such devastation. Though most of his army laid in ruin, it was a sight worthy of their deaths. And now before his very presence, stood the most powerful within the enemy's ranks. Yet in all honesty, it was the young human male who stood behind the woman that intrigued Tyrsenarc the most.  
  
"Stay back, Keiichi~san. This one isn't the same as the others."  
  
The encounter was not by chance. Tyrsenarc had purposely stridden across the battlefield to meet the pair. She could sense the suppressed carnal desires the couple harbored for each other; they were addictively sweet emotions. As the distance closed, the teasing flavor became a feast of savagery; the Greater Daemon overwhelmed in breathless ecstasy. How they so desired one another. Tyrsenarc leered as only she could.  
  
"I am Goddess First Class Belldandy, Unlimited, Second Category. This battle is over. Your forces are defeated. Return whence you came, or I shall be forced to send you myself."  
  
Her voice was like honey on velvet. Even the Keeper of Secrets was forced to admit she had an air of enticement. But unlike her, Tyrsenarc used allure as the deadliest of weapons. His next words, always carefully chosen, would prove that.  
  
"He wants you."  
  
Caught utterly unaware by his words, the self proclaimed Goddess briefly looked back at the man she was shielding. Her deep blue eyes were filled unease, understanding the depths of Tyrsenarc's statement, but refusing to accept that he could know.  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Her voice held an edge of distress that did not escape the Greater Daemon.  
  
For the first time, Tyrsenarc noticed that the one named Keiichi-san was looking directly at her. The physical manifestation of a Keeper of Secrets could drive any mortal man insane with desire, love, lust, and yearning. Yet this one stared at her as if inspecting a curious flower. How interesting that such an unassuming man would have inner strength of such magnitude. It was little wonder why this Belldandy sought him so.  
  
"How he longs to desecrate your body," Tyrsenarc paused before uttering his next words, "and use his tongue."  
  
Keiichi-san, in total humiliation, could only stutter his next words. The Greater Daemon had revealed secrets he even kept from himself. To hear them spoken by another broke his composure with complete ease: just as Tyrsenarc had planned.  
  
"I... how... No I..."  
  
"The techniques you've ran through your mind; with but one you could command her as easily as you breathe."  
  
An azure glow caught Tyrsenarc's attention, emanating from a hovering sphere of energy cradled in the hands of the Goddess. In the second it was created, she propelled it towards the Greater Daemon, eyes filled with revulsion.  
  
"Enough! I know those are your thoughts, not Keiichi~san!"  
  
Tyrsenarc allowed the blast to consume him, focusing his powers to redirect the attack into the Warp. As quickly as the energy enveloped him, it vanished from existence, only to leave an unharmed, grinning Greater Daemon in its wake. The reaction came exactly has he expected. Tyrsenarc presented his next words with a hint of knowing and contempt.  
  
"Such a hypocrite. The things in his mind pale in comparison to yours. They are... most unbecoming of a Goddess."  
  
Belldandy stood in a total loss of words. The Keeper of Secrets, pressing her advantage, dove into the mind of the Goddess and summoned forth her darkest desires. It was difficult - and painful - to enter a mind so well guarded, but its success exceedingly outweighed the dangers, and as the as the forbidden thoughts surfaced, Belldandy whispered a single word with fear and anguish.  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Come Belldandy," Tyrsenarc relished in the hidden perverse meanings of his words, "let they boy have what you both want. Why show him Heaven, when you could give it to him?"  
  
Tears ran down the Goddess's face, her face flushed in embarrassment and realization that her mind had been brutally raped. She tried to summon the strength to lash out at the Greater Damon, but her anguish had taken control, overridden by Tyrsenarc's daemonic powers. Belldandy fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, thoughts lost in unwanted lust and perversion.  
  
His first prize won, the Keeper of Secrets looked away from Belldandy, seeking to complete his corruption of her male companion, only to discover that the mortal gripped a beautiful gold staff in both hands.  
  
"Keiichi-san." Tyrsenarc called out seductively.  
  
"Screw you." He replied.  
  
A wave of searing white energy swathed Tyrsenarc, surging forth from the weapon Keiichi held. The assault beleaguered the Greater Daemon; an uncontrolled blast that broke through his defenses effortlessly. Uttering a final agonizing scream, Tyrsenarc was torn apart, his connection to the Warp violently severed, exploding in a flare of oozing black fire.  
  
*****************  
  
"Keiichi~san?"  
  
Slowly regaining consciousness, Morisato Keiichi felt the weight of dread lifting from his soul as he recognized Belldandy's voice calling his name. As he opened his eyes, Keiichi remembered how activating the Goddess Staff threw him dozens of feet across the battlefield, the pain from its backlash aching throughout his body. As luck would have it, nothing felt broken.  
  
"I think I'm alright..."  
  
Keiichi heard Belldandy sigh a sound of relief, her hands gently wiping a mix of blood and dirt off his face. The stinging sensation revealed it was his. It then suddenly dawned on him that his head was resting in her lap, his eyes gazing at hers.  
  
"Is it gone, Belldandy? Is that monster gone?"  
  
"Yes... You destroyed it..."  
  
Much to his own surprise, Keiichi felt no remorse in the murder of such a nightmarish creature. The thought brought him little comfort. Reading the looking of concern on his face, Belldandy continued.  
  
"It was a Greater Daemon of Slannesh. Perhaps the most powerful we've seen yet. They're creatures of lies and lust personified, seeking to convert victims into servants of the same."  
  
Keiichi shuttered at the explanation, his mind refusing to allow itself into imagining what would have happened had it survived his act of desperation. He then noticed that Belldandy began looking away from him, her expression filled with unease.  
  
"But they weren't all lies, were they?"  
  
Mustering what little strength he had left, Keiichi reached up to grasp Belldandy's hand resting on his cheek. She immediately looked down on him, fear and concern of his health taking precedence over her own embarrassment.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they're lies or not. What matters is that we're above acting on those urges, and that we don't need them to love each other."  
  
Hearing Keiichi's words, Belldandy gently grasped his hand, her warm smile slowly returning.  
  
Innocence, Keiichi thought. That demon tried, and failed, to take away our innocence.


End file.
